Comment rendre le monde fou avec 31 declarations!
by Plumette
Summary: Minific Stop. Pondu par esprit instable Stop. Défi 31 declarations Stop. Titre pas genial Stop. SSHG Stop. Lire si vous avez envie Stop.
1. Première partie

Défi de mikishine (à l'origine défi de HRFFO): 31 déclarations.

* * *

**Première partie:**

- **Ensorceler l'esprit, empoisonner les sens...**

- Hum, c'est un poème que tu récites? Je savais pas que t'aimais la poésie Hermione, remarqua Harry.

- **Dieu du ciel Harry, ce que tu peux être con.**

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?

- C'est ce que le professeur Rogue nous a dit en première année lorsqu'il nous a présenté le cours de Potion.

- Franchement, à quoi ça te sers de te souvenir de ça? demanda Ron.

- Eh, bien, je me dis que ce serait une bonne idée si je poursuivais une carrière dans les Potions.

- **Hahahahaha, c'est une blague hein?**

- **On pari?**

- Euh parier quoi? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Ben que c'est une blague!

- Alors, j'avais raison, c'est bien une blague.

- Mais non Ron, ce n'est pas une blague! D'ailleurs, je vais demander au Professeur Snape de me prendre comme apprentie.

- T'es folle!

- Non, et puisque vous le prenez comme ça, j'y vais de ce pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard dans les cachots.

- Que me voulez-vous miss Granger, je n'ai pas que ça a faire que de perdre mon temps avec vos petites histoires de Griffondor.

- En fait, Professeur, je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de me prendre pour apprentie.

- Oui.

- Oui? Comme dans... OUI!

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Chic!

Et c'est en sautillant gaiement qu'Hermione sortit des cachots du Professeur le plus mal-aimé de Poudlard.

- Il a dit ouieeuu, il a dit ouieeuu, il a dit ouieeeuuu…..

Hermione était tellement contente qu'elle ne vit pas Ginny lui faire signe et lui crier de l'endroit où elle était si elle comptait passer les vacances chez elle, ni ne compris un mot de ce que Luna Lovegood tenta de lui expliquer au sujet des ronflack cornus à tête de rhinocéros (bien que même en temps normal une personne saine d'esprit comme Hermione n'y aurait rien compris, d'ailleurs c'est à peine si elle aurait pris le temps d'écouter les élucubrations de la Serdaigle !), et lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour des Griffondors, elle se cogna littéralement dans Ron.

- **Ooooops, tiens salut Ron !**

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi !

- Ben… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben tu sais…

- Ecoute Ron, on verra ça plus tard, parce que là franchement, **je vais à mon cours de salsa** et je suis hyyypeeeeeer en retard !

Ron se retourna vers Harry qui regardait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée d'un air absent.

- Elle va à son cours de salsa ?

- …

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des cours de salsa à Poudlard ?

- …

- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi la salsa ?

- …

- Et pourquoi, elle ne redescend pas de son dortoir ? Ça se passe quand même pas dans la chambre un cours de salsa ?

- …

- Dis, tu m'écoute un peu ?

- …

- Oh, et puis zut… **Autant en emporte le Quidditch **!

- Quidditch ! Il y a un match de Quidditch ? Où ça ?

_Arrêt sur image :_ Ron s'adresse aux lecteurs.

- Et c'est moi qu'on fait passer pour un navet dans l'histoire ! Franchement, là Harry, il n'assure pas du tout du tout. Eh oh l'auteur, tu te réveille et tu rend sa personnalité à l'autre débraillé du cuir chevelu (pas se sentir offensé, je l'aime bien ce p'tit Harry !).

- Auteur : bon d'accord, si c'est ce que veulent les lecteurs… On va faire un rembobinage. **Tiens, je mangerais bien des fraises moi…** en attendant !

_Rembobinage de la bobine :_ Tszwzszwttttzswwww…. Stop ! Lecture.

- Ecoute Ron, on verra ça plus tard, parce que là franchement, **je vais à mon cours de salsa** et je suis hyyypeeeeeer en retard !

Ron se retourna vers Harry qui regardait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée d'un air absent.

- Elle va à son cours de salsa ?

- Ben, c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des cours de salsa à Poudlard ?

- Aucune idée.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi la salsa ?

- C'est un truc moldu. Une danse où la femme porte un robe riquiqui avec des froufrous et où l'homme porte une chemise trèèèèssss serrée ouverte sur le torse ( n/a : si possible pas trop poilu ! C'est vrai quoi !).

- Ah !

- Et pourquoi, elle ne redescend pas de son dortoir ? Ça se passe quand même pas dans la chambre un cours de salsa ?

- Très certainement parce qu'il n'y a pas de cours de salsa et qu'elle en avait marre de tes « alors ? » !

- Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de lui demander « Alors ? » !

- **Le cœur a sa raison que la raison ne connaît pas !**

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je commence à avoir mal à la tête. À demain Ron.

- À demain Harry.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?**

- Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de vigueur !

- Un peu plus de vigueur, un peu plus de vigueur… Facile à dire

- Bon sang, mais fais un effort quand même ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi quand tu fais ça comme ça ?

À suivre…

Bon, ben comme l'auteur a trouvé le temps d'écrire cette petite, toute petite fic (quand elle en a d'autres sur le feu depuis un moment!), l'auteur, c'est à dire moi, aimerait beaucoup que les quelques lecteurs qui peuvent passer dans le coin laisse une p'tite review en cliquant sur le p'tit, tout p'tit riquiqui bouton en bas de la page. Parce que je suis pas payé du tout pour écrire hormis ma paye de reviews annuelles que je ne déclare pas du tout aux impôts parce qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire puisque ça vaut pas un sou, et... je crois que j'ai le cerveau en surchauffe, et je sais même plus ce que je voulais dire, et je vais vous laisser écrire cette review avant que mon esprit très très instable refasse surface et ne fasse trop de bêtises.

Plumette.


	2. Deuxième partie

Rectification: C'est à l'origine un défi d'Aliénor. Toute mes excuses.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et maintenant, tadada... La suite!

* * *

« - **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?**

- Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de vigueur !

- Un peu plus de vigueur, un peu plus de vigueur… Facile à dire

- Bon sang, mais fais un effort quand même ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi quand tu fais ça comme ça ?

- Mais Hermione!

- Severus ! Enfin, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu ne veux quand même pas passer pour un vieillard rabougri à cette conférence !

- Non.

- Alors du nerf que diable ! Reprends ta présentation depuis le début ! Et avec un peu plus d'énergie.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Severus repris son exposé, ou plutôt sa présentation depuis le début faisant de grand moulinet avec sa baguette pour montrer à Hermione ô combien il pouvait être énergique. Jusqu'au moment où tout parti de travers.

« … cette potion a commencé à être élaboré en premier par des grecs, puis les recherches ont été poursuivies par les alchimistes romains du temps de César et… »

Et à cet instant un grand, très grand éclair doré sorti de sa baguette en direction d'Hermione sur laquelle il rebondit pour venir toucher la baguette qui l'avait produit. L'instant d'après, plus personne ne se trouvait dans les cachots.

_Quelque part dans l'empire romain du temps de César :_

- **Tout est de ta faute, tu te rends compte Severus, on est coincé dans le temps !**

- Mais, c'est toi qui m'as dit d'être plus énergique !

- Plus énergique oui, mais pas de nous faire remonter le temps !

- **Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas si grave.**

- Pas si grave ! PAS SI GRAVE ! On est coincé dans le temps et tout ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est : Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas si grave.

- T'inquiète pas, je trouverais le moyen de nous faire rentrer.

- Trop c'est trop !

- Mais je t'assure…

- **Rien à foutre, j'me barre.**

- Enfin, et notre amour, qu'est-ce que tu en fait ?

- **Franchement, je m'en contre-fiche.**

- Mione ! Mione ! »

- Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

- Parvati ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bon sang j'ai fait un rêve étrange !

- Ce qui est surtout étrange, c'est que je soit obligée de te réveiller, d'habitude, tu es debout avant tout le monde.

- Bah, faut croire que les choses changent !

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Le lendemain matin :_

- S'lut Herm…

- Bonjour Harry.

- Dis donc, Snape, il a dit oui ou il a dit non pour l'apprentissage ?

- Oui.

- Oui quoi… Ooohhhh, oui, il a dit oui !

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- J'en connais un qui va faire une de ses têtes quand il va savoir ça !

- Oh, franchement Harry, Ron, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

_En_ _cours de potion :_

- POTTER !

- Oui monsieur ?

Rogue s'approchant d'un pas rapide et précis vers la table où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione, Ron n'ayant pas pris la peine de poursuivre ce cours, n'aimant pas vraiment le prof.

- Cessez de distraire MON apprentie avec vos pitreries !

- Mais enfin, je ne faisais que lui demander…

- 20 points en moins pour Griffondor !

Après avoir dit cela, Rogue s'en alla à grand pas vers son bureau derrière lequel il s'assit pour corriger des copies, certainement pas assez bonne à son goût au vu des grands mouvement de la main qu'il faisait pour raturer les dites copies. Et il ne dit rien à Malfoy qui ne prenait même pas la peine de chuchoter pour dire à Blaise Zabini :

- Quoi, il a prit cette Sang de Bourbe comme apprentie !

Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota :

- Je ne faisais que te demander quel était l'idiot qui avait donné le nom ridicule que porte la potion !

- 30 points en moins pour Griffondor !

- Mais je…

- 40 points en moins et la prochaine fois c'est 50 points et une semaine de retenues !

Harry se tut jusqu'à la fin du cours en sachant que son amie Hermione n'apprécierait pas qu'il fasse perdre 50 autres points à Griffondor.

- Eh beh ! Il était remonté aujourd'hui Rogue !

- Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

- N'empêche, ça valait le coup de voir la tête de Malfoy quand il a su que Rogue t'avait pris pour apprentie !

C'est à ce moment que Ron les rejoignit.

- Comment il l'a su, tu lui as dit Herm' ?

- Non, mais Harry me posais une question et Rogue lui a sortit : « Cessez de distraire MON apprentie avec vos pitreries ! ».

- J'aurais voulu voir ça !

_Pendant ce temps, du côté d'un certain professeur de Potion :_

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de hurler dans toute la classe que j'ai pris Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout en apprentie ! Je ne prends jamais d'apprenti !

Il tourna en rond dans ses appartements pendant un long moment puis s'arrêta. Il se remit à marmonner de plus belle.

- Ça n'a pourtant rien à voir avec le rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit ? … Oh non ! … Si ! … Non ! … Je dois pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, il semble bien que mon rêve m'ait affecté plus que je ne le pensais.

* * *

Je suis désolée si j'ai mis du temps avant de mettre la suite mais, j'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, et aussi l'inspiration n'y était pas. Sinon, le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écris et j'essairai de pas trop tarder.

Plumette.


	3. Troisième partie

_Bien, j'aurais été, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue que prévu pour mettre ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis certaine que tout ceux qui suivent des études peuvent comprendre que je fasse passez avant tout le boulot. Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais bon... j'ai coupé là où je pensais que ça irais le mieux._

_Pendant ce temps, du côté d'un certain professeur de Potion :_

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de hurler dans toute la classe que j'ai pris Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout en apprentie ! Je ne prends jamais d'apprenti !

Il tourna en rond dans ses appartements pendant un long moment puis s'arrêta. Il se remit à marmonner de plus belle.

- Ça n'a pourtant rien à voir avec le rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit ? … Oh non ! … Si ! … Non ! … Je dois pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, il semble bien que mon rêve m'ait affecté plus que je ne le pensais.

« - …Et donc, je rajoute la poudre de lutin de cornouaille puis je laisse reposer pendant 2 minutes. Ensuite, je remue dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 5 tours et demi puis dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre 7 fois…

- **Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parler…**

- … saupoudrer de poudre de perlimpimpim et souffler sur la préparation 6 fois. Elle doit prendre un couleur jaune citron et…

- GRANGER !

- Oui ?

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention… **Miss Granger, mes condoléances, c'est pour votre chat…**

- Mon chat ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ?

- Mais je…

- La dernière fois vous avez osé lui faire testé une de vos inventions et il est devenu tout violet avec des pois jaunes et il ne miaulais plus mais il faisait : « cuicui !cuicui ! » comme un oiseau ! Vous ne pensez pas en avoir déjà assez fait ! Et puis…

Il l'embrassa. Ce fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa pour la faire taire, alors qu'un simple silencio aurait fait l'affaire. Lorsqu'il en pris conscience, il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, ce fut :

**- Granger ! Embrassez-moi !** »

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était senti frustré. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais, il aurait aimé savoir si elle l'aurait embrassé ! Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout !

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dans un recoin des cachots du château, un jeune homme cherchait un moyen de conquérir l'homme de sa vie. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué parce que soudain celui-ci se pointa devant lui et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il le regarda, l'autre le regarda également. Et ils sourirent. Rien n'avait été dit, mais ils s'étaient compris.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Hermione, tu ne veux pas m'aider à finir mes devoirs ?

- Ron, je suis désolée mais j'ai pas le temps je dois rejoindre Snape pour mon apprentissage. Demande à Harry pour que vous les fassiez ensemble !

- Je voudrais bien, mais il reste introuvable.

- Laisse, il doit s'être trouvé une copine et il ne veut pas encore nous le dire !

- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas ma sœur, Ginny est montée dans son dortoir tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas vu redescendre.

- Ecoute, je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard ! Et tu connais comment est Snape…

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

« - **Professeur, vous avez un gros nez…**

- Mais c'est pour mieux te sentir mon enfant…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! J'adore ton parfum !

- Tant mieux, parce que je l'ai fait moi-même !

- Tu sais que c'est très dangereux.

- Hum… Oui.

- **Grangeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille…** Je vais devoir vous punir !

- Oh oui, punissez-moi, Professeur !

- Granger !

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Déshabillez-vous…

- Oh, Professeur… »

- Professeur ?

- Hein, quoi ?

Jamais Hermione n'avais vu le professeur Snape agir ainsi. Quand elle était arrivée, il était devant son bureau, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu frappé. Et même après, lorsqu'elle s'est permise d'entrer, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était là, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il rêvassait.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de passer à propos de mon apprentissage.

- Quel apprentissage ? Ah oui, le votre Miss Granger ! Eh bien voyez vous, je me voie d'en l'obligation de l'annuler.

- Quoi !

- **Granger, vous êtes virée !**

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews... Please, please, please, please...


End file.
